Captain Husk
Languages: | :"And I come for Husk, Captain Husk, Lord Husk, Husk the Triumphant, King Husk. For the great King Husk and for Queen Aspen!" ― Captain Husk Husk was a male squirrel, the husband of Lady Aspen, and the father of Juniper through his former relationship with Spindrift. He was a traitorous captain of Mistmantle who died during his battle for possession of the hedgehog King Brushen's throne. After his death, some animals called him "Lord Husk". Personality Husk was an ambitious, cunning, and sly squirrel. He was also shown to have some conscience, as the guilt from the murder of King Brushen and Queen Spindle's son, Prince Tumble, drove him to insanity: he believed that it was the stabbed prince coming back to haunt him in the tunnel, failing to see that it was only Hope splattered with berry juice. History Early Life Husk was born as the youngest son in a family. One of his siblings died when he was born, and Husk pushed the other one off a mountain because he was so weak and not worth anything in his eyes and also because he was older than himself. Before he came to the Tower, he fell in love with Spindrift and got the son Juniper. Once he came to the tower he fell in love with Aspen. He didn't want Spindrift and Juniper around anymore and he tried to kill them. He killed Spindrift but Juniper survived after being saved by Damson. Crispin and Padra were the same age as Husk and they got to the Tower at the same time as him. ''Urchin and the Riding Stars :"It was always safe when Captain Husk was there."'' ― Urchin, before Husk assassinated Prince Tumble. Husk was a captain of Mistmantle, and the King's best friend and adviser. Unknowingly to other animals, Captain Husk murdered Prince Tumble and framed Crispin for the crime. Due to this act of villainy, King Brushen sent Crispin into exile. With his chief opponent exiled, Husk began to take control over the island. After Crispin's exile, he was rarely seen away from King Brushen's side. He kept the King drunken with wine, making it easy for Husk to use him as a puppet and control the island. Through the king, Husk began food rationing, increased the work hours, and continued the culling of weak babies and the old and frail. After the death of Queen Spindle, he became cross with Gleaner and was bad-tempered with everyone. Husk believed that Padra knew where the Old Palace was and had him, Arran, and Urchin watched. However, he did not have Padra executed, as he believed that the island would fall apart without the otter captain. Husk also secretly brought mole mercenaries to the island, enabling him to effectively fight those who opposed him. When he and Lady Aspen were to be married, he commanded the moles to dig up jewels for the wedding. The night of his wedding, he was drawn to the old tunnels under the castle and followed by Urchin. When he sensed Urchin's presence, he turned on him, scaring Urchin into falling out a window. During the Spring Festival, Captain Padra made a rousing speech exposing Husk, turning the animals of the island against the villain. Husk decided to start the battle, during which he captured King Brushen and Brother Fir and held them hostage inside the Tower. King Brushen tried to fight Husk, but was deterred by Lady Aspen. Both of them fell from the tower and Aspen died minutes later. Husk was furious to learn that Padra had survived the battle and that Granite had failed to finish him off. He and Padra were about to duel when Crispin arrived and asked Padra to leave Husk to him. Husk ran away from the duel to the ancient, abandoned dungeons beneath Mistmantle. Husk rushed to the dungeons as they fed his hate and desire for power, but Urchin and Hope discovered him. When Husk saw Hope and Urchin, he went mad with terror, thinking that Hope was Prince Tumble coming for vengeance, just as it was in his nightmares. The treacherous squirrel started to back away from them, and fell backward into the gaping sacrificial pit , whereat he succumbed. ''The Heir of Mistmantle'' Yarrow, Hobb and Quill started a rumour that Husk was alive, causing distress among all who believed them. The rumour also caused Linty to kidnap Princess Catkin in a fit of fear. To prove that Husk was dead, Juniper, Urchin, and Needle found his skeleton at the bottom of the sacrifice pit in the Chamber of Candles. King Crispen and Padra had Yarrow, Hobb, and Quill go down the sacrifice pit to see Husk's skeleton for themselves, which swiftly cleared up the rumours. While Damson was dying, she revealed to Juniper that Husk was married to a young squirrel maid called Spindrift before Lady Aspen, and together they had a baby boy squirrel. After their baby was born, Husk murdered Spindrift, and attempted to drown the baby, but Damson saved the baby squirrel from drowning. That baby was none other than Juniper himself. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Squirrels Category:Villains Category:Urchin of the Riding Stars Characters Category:Captains Category:The Heir of Mistmantle Characters Category:Husk Followers Category:Circle Members Category:Mistmantle Characters